It Lead To This
by briequalsdeath
Summary: Leave it to America to get him and his siblings in trouble with their parents, France and England. However, getting grounded doesn't stop this quartet of North American siblings from having a great time which also leads to unexpected romances to blossom. Romano x fem! Canada, Canada x fem! Denmark, FrUk. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, but this story is mine. Enjoy!
1. Dream Come True

Madeline was sitting at the kitchen table along with Matthew and Alfred, waiting for Amelia to get ready for the party they were going to. The only problem was that Alfred had somehow gotten all four of them grounded by Arthur and Francis and couldn't do anything fun for a whole month which put her on edge for what they were about to do. "A-Are you sure aboot this eh?" She was wearing her hair down but half was pulled back into a ponytail as she wore a blue barret to match her outfit which was a light blue off the shoulder long sleeved shirt with a large white vintage maple leaf design on the front and white shorts with her high heeled brown boots. Matthew was wearing nice dark denim jeans with his favorite red and white converse and a short sleeved olive green shirt with the same leaf design and a white zip up hoodie rolled up at the sleeves and dogtags, clearly they weren't the ones to dress themselves that day but Matthew gave his twin sister a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Maddie, we'll be home before they even know we're gone eh! Right frere?" "YOU BET YA ASSES OFF WE WILL! I'M THE HERO AFTER ALL!," he laughed obnoxiously wearing similar jeans though his sneakers were red white and blue as well as his white tee that had the bald eagle with spread wings and the US flag waving in the wind behind it with a dark grey hoodie with rolled up sleeves and his own dogtags. Maddie sighed and rested her head onto the table when the trio heard a pair of heels come down the steps and waltz to the kitchen. "Howdy y'all! Ready to go?" Amelia had a giant smirk on her face as she posed in her red stiletto heels, white dress and cropped short sleeve blue jacket. "'Bout time! Geez Amy, could you take any longer!?" Al was so impatient but smiled as he got to his feet and clapped his hands together. "Welp, let's get the hell outta here! PAAAAARTEH~!" The Canadian siblings got up from their seats as well following the other two to Mattie's classic red convertible, "Why do we have take Mattie's car eh?" Maddie asked with a quizzical look, "Shouldn't we take yours or Amy's Al?" Amy laughed throwing her arm around her sister's shoulders with a wink, "No way! They'd know for sure we snuck out! Al's the one that got us in trouble remember~? So taken one o' y'all's cars is safest! Thinkin' y'all gragged us to the library or somethin'!" Maddie sighed and looked down at her boots. "I-I guess eh...but-" "Oh c'mon Mads! Lighten up a lil will ya? We can leave early if it makes ya feel better 'kay?" They all stared at Al in disbelief that he offered something like that but not one said anything and hopped in the car to head over to Germany's place.

They pulled up to see everyone parked all over the neighborhood and could see the lights pouring out the house from a distance. "Gilbert's really throwing some party tonight eh?" Mattie said pulling into a parking space. "Woo! This gon' be fun eh hun?" Maddie was still on edge. Not once had she ever sneaked out before, neither her or Mattie so why now? She cautiously got out the car sighing, "Oui Amy...I guess so..." Al hopped out hugging her from behind laughing. "Oh come on~! Loosen up a little 'kay sis? It ain't that bad!" Then he took her hand and ran to the door as Amy did the same to Mattie, making both Canadians trip over their feet every now and then. Finally though, the four reached the door and could hear the music clearly as well as everyone inside. Amy was the one to bang on the door and start yelling, "HEY GIL! WE'RE HEEEEEEERREEEE~!" It was only a few minutes before the door opened and Italy was the one to greet them. "Ciao'a everybody! Come'a in!" Amy threw her arms around him and gave him a squeeze laughing. "Feliciano~! How ya been darlin'? Where's the drinks?" Before he could even answer she made her way towards the table and got herself and Al a drink and walked back. "Let's PARTEEEHH!" They cheered and chugged their drinks down. Matthew had already left the two and headed over to Anya who was talking to Mathilde, Russia's twin sister and Denmark's. "Bonjour ladies" he smiled at the two. "Hej Mattie! Glad ya can make it! Was worried about ya ya know~" Mathilde teased taking a sip of her drink. Anya nodded smiling, "Da. We thought you wouldn't make it." He laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck out of habit, "Yeah well I wouldn't want to miss hanging out with you two don't ya know." He was blushing a little as the two giggled. That only left Madeline to sit on the couch with nothing to do but play with the hem of her shirt nervously. That's when Lovino walked up to her, "Ciao ragazza. You'a okay?" He sat next to her with a bored look on his face. She nodded biting hr bottom lip still not sure whether she should call for Madison or Matt to take her home or not. He was looking at her out the corner of his eye noticing her nervousness. "Stupid potato'a bastards...This is a stupid'a party any'a'ways..." he mumbled to himself but loud enough for her to hear him. She turned to look at him a bit confused. "W-what's wrong Lovino? Didn't you want to be here eh?" she smiled a little at him though it was more to reassure herself, "I-It's not that bad oui?" He sighed standing up and walking over to the snack table getting them some thing to drink and coming back, handing her a cup without saying anything. Maddie eyed the cup for a moment before taking it as he sat back down finally answering her question. "My'a stupid'a brother begged'a me to come though I'a said'a no...Idiota..." She stared down into her cup at the 'soda' and sighed taking a sip. Her eyes bugged as she held the cup away from her covering her mouth, "This is alcohol eh!" She sniffed it and held it away again, Lovino rolling his eyes at her. "Of'a course it is. It's a German'a party Madeline. what sis'a you expect?" His drink was already gone when he was explaining it.

It had been a few hours and the place was still going strong with party people. Amelia was sprawled on the floor laughing at something Feliks was saying while Alfred was trying to gt a kiss from Sakura, though Kiku was trying to push him away from her. Matthew had his arms around both Anya and Mathilde, whispering something in their ears making them blush and giggle when Mathias came out with Gilbert laughing hysterically. Gil finally stopped laughing and held up an empty bottle, "Time to play~!" Mathias had walked over to Maddie and Lovino smirking, clearly drunk out his mind but so was practically everyone else except for her. Even Lovi was a bit buzzed but not enough to make her feel awkward, "B-Bonjour M-Ma-Hey! L-Let go eh!" He was pulling her out her seat and trying to drag her to the circle that already formed. "Come on Maddie~. It'll be fun ja?" He had finally pulled her up and into his arms their faces close which made her blush severely. "You may even get a smooch from me..." he was leaning in closer but was pried away from her. "Hand'a off ragazzo. Can't you'a tell when'a someone's not'a interested?" Maddie's blush was still there but this time it was because Lovino was holding her close and tight staring the Dane down, "She'a said no Mathias so'a get'a lost." Mathias crossed his arms smirking, "Does someone gotta crush on the cutie Canadian~? Hey errybody! Lovino's gotta crush on Madeline! Ain't it cute~?" He started laughing really hard as did everyone else which only made him angrier. "S-SHUT UP! IDIOT! I DON'T'A LIKE HER LIKE'A THAT!" he shouted letting go of her but the way his face went red said otherwise. His fists clenched at his sides when Feliciano came up to him, "That's'a not'a true fratello. You'a told me you'a did yesterday remember? You'a said that'a she'a gives you'a butterflies in'a your'a tummy and were'a too afraid to'a ask her to'a the'a dance because when you'a tried, she'a smiled and'a you'a froze up!" That made everyone laugh even harder, including Amy and Alfred. Mattie had a small sad smile on his face knowing where this was headed. "Excuse moi mon cheres..." Lovino was completely red in the face, eyes shut tight so he wouldn't seem weak and cry. Not in front of her. Maddie gently tapped his shoulder with a questioning look in her violet eyes which calmed and embarrassed him. Before she could even ask, he removed her hand and walked out to his car and sat in it for awhile. Mattie had came up to her and leaned in to whisper, "I'll take care of things here eh? Go get him okay?" She nodded smiling a little before running out after him. Matthew was the only one besides Julchen who knew about her crush on Lovino. Sure he could be a bit rude and mean but he still had a sweetness to him that he did show from time to time.

Lovino was sitting in the driver's seat leaning hi head against the wheel. "So'a stupid! Now'a everyone knows!" He leaned back covering his face with his hand not noticing the blonde girl walking up to the car before she opened the passenger side and got in. "Bonjour Lovi...a-are you okay eh?" He jumped a little blushing at her smile. His heart was pounding but he was doing his best not to show any signs of nervousness, "S-Si I'm okay. Grazie..." He looked away feeling the heat rise in his cheeks some more. "Y-You should'a go b-back to'a the party Madeline. I'm'a fine, really!" She leaned over and gently placed her hand on his cheek before turning him to face her worried expression, "Were they telling the truth eh? Do you really like me...?" He looked down trying to find a way out of the situation but knew there was nothing he could do but sit there and answer her. "Si, it's'a true. You can'a laugh now!" He turned away crossing his arms still clearly pissed about earlier. She smiled and leaned in closer, "I like you too eh." She was trying to kiss his cheek but he turned around suddenly catching her lips. She was going to pull away but his hand on her cheek only made her lean more into it nad deepen the kiss. They both pulled away blushing and a little out of breath after some time. He smirked hooking his finger under her chin, "You'a don't know how'a cute you are'a when you'a blush Maddie..." She blushed even more giggling. "M-Merci Lovi.." Thy were leaning in to kiss again when a camera flash caught them off guard. Who else but Kiku with his camera along with Amy, Al and Mattie watching right next to the car. "Oh maple..." she whispered covering her face. Lovi was a blushing mess but his tmper got the best of him, "IDIOTA! YOU DON'T'A TAKE'A PICTURES OF'A PEOPLE LIKE'A THAT!" She had peeked between her fingers at him smiling a little. She had always thought his outbursts were adorable but would never tell him around people. They both got out the car and met the others in the front of it, Maddie smalling sheepishly with an embarrassed blush and Lovino in his usual ticked manner. Amy hugged her sister laughing, "That's my girl!" Al was also smiling proudly with his hands on his hips while Matthew just facepalmed at Amy's reaction and Lovi's outburst. "It's late eh, let's go home before we get busted oui?" The other three nodded in agreement and said goodbye to everyone but Maddie stayed a bit with Lovino when the Kiku went back to the party. He turned to her with a sigh, "You'a know this is'a going to'a be around the entire'a school now si?" She smiled nodding, "Oui, I know eh. I'm happy though and umm...aboot the dance...will y-you go with me eh?" He blushed but gave her a soft warm smile. "Si amore, I would'a love to.." Al reached over Mattie and honked the horn. Maddie turned telling him to wait before she turned back to Lovino, "I-I guess see you in school Monday eh..." She kissed his cheek and ran off to the car. "Au revoir Maddie~" he called before getting back into hi car seeing Feli skipping toward him. "Ciao Lovi!" she called back before hopping in the car.

All four had been able to sneak back in without being caught going to their separate rooms, Al and Mattie to theirs and Maddie and Amy to their own before changing into PJ's. Al and Mattie had already fallen asleep but Amy was still too excited about Maddie and hr first rule breaking adventure. "C'mon Maddie, tell me! Was he good? Is it true that him and Feli are great kissers? Tell me tell me tell me~!" Madeline turned in her bed smirking a little, "You really want to know eh?" Amy jumped out of bed and crawled into Maddie's excitedly. "Hell yeah I wanna!" The Canadian girl giggled sitting up shushing her before telling her. "Okay okay. Well...he's an amazing kisser." She swooned back giggling, "He's so sweet though he won't admit it eh. He's just..oh maple..." Amy was smiling intently. In truth, she had a mall thing for Feliciano but no one, not even her diary, knew about it so what better way to figure things out than getting it from her? "Sounds like a dream sis. Glad for ya!" Maddie smiled bright and happy, "And we're going to the dance together eh! I'm so excited! Will you help me pic a dress eh? You know how I am with fashion..." She blushed a little embarrassed but squeaked when Amy hugged her tightly. "We'll go to the mall tomorrow okay! Who knows! We may even run into lover boy~." Maddie blushed rolling her eyes after her sister finally went to her own bed smiling like an idiot. "Night Maddie~!" "Night Amy.." With that, they both fell asleep and neither could wait until tomorrow.


	2. Shopping Spree

It was only around ten in the morning when Madeline felt a draft of cold air send shivers up her entire body, waking her up from one of the best dreams she's ever had. Her light violet eyes blinked open to find crystal blue ones staring her dead in the face. She let out a shriek and pushed herself back just to fall to the floor with a quiet groan. Of all days for Amelia to wake her up so early. It was a bright Saturday and all she wanted to do was sleep after the long and bittersweet night they had at Gilbert's party. "Rise and shine sweet pea! We gots lots of shoppin' to do and very lil time to do it!" Amy already had her sister's glasses in her hand and put them on for her before hopping off the bed and dashing to their brothers' room. 'Of all days to be overly peppy, she decides today..' was the only thought that ran through the poor Canadian girl's mind as she stumbled to her feet and into the bathroom to get ready for the exhausted day with her younger-by-three-days-sister. As she was descended the stairs in her usual red and white striped collared t-shirt, blue jean shorts and white flats, Maddie could hear the arguing going on in the kitchen between France and England.  
"No you bloody frog! They don't need something as harming as that for breakfast!" It didn't take a genius to know where this was going.  
"But mon cher Arzhur, zhey are growing children! Surely zhey would like a bit of zweets from time to time oui?"  
"What they need is a good helping of eggs and a scones. Not all that fruit and whipped cream and sugary stuff! I swear, whatever made me want to marry you is beyond me!"  
"Oh hon hon~. You married me because you love me juz as much as I love you!"  
"...damn frog..." Then there was silence. Well, time to get some breakfast. Madeline made her way to the kitchen silently and peeked in to see France's arms wrapped around England's waist, hugging him close as they kissed. Before she could stop it, a small giggle passed her lips startling the couple. Arthur immediately pushed himself away from the frenchman with a deep blush very clear on his face though he tried to play it as otherwise. "H-Hello Madeline, sleep well?" His voice was a bit shaky from the embarrassment but she couldn't bring herself to laugh and nodded in response to his question with a small smile. The next thing she knew, her once neatly combed, slightly curled hair was ruffled none too lightly by her brother Alfred. She internally berated him but said nothing externally as she used her fingers to fix it again when she heard two more sets coming down. Matthew and Amelia. "Yo pops! Hey mom!" Was the loud greeting that wasn't needed. 'We're all in the same room Alfred...' ran through her head along with other not so nice words but she was graciously brought out of them when her twin stood next to her, "Bonjour eh." His voice quiet as ever. "H-Hey! Amy l-let go eh!" Amelia was smiling big and bright while she led Maddie to the front door. "No can do! We're headin' our sweet selves to the mall! Yee-haw!" She did a mini countdown in her head from ten and when she got to one...  
"Hold it right there you two. Where on earth do you think you're going so early?" Arthur had his arms crossed and his left foot was out tapping.  
Amelia sighed pushing some of her light golden brown hair out of her face, "Well _mom,_ me and Mads here were gonna head down to the mall and er...get ya somethin'!"  
"Right. First of all dear it's Maddie and I if you were to speak properly. Honestly, what do they even teach you kids nowadays? Secondly, no one's going anywhere. You're grounded remember?"  
Alfred was about to say something about last night when Matthew spoke first, "But they'll be going with Madeline and myself don't ya know. Sil vous plait maman?"

After finally convincing both Arthur and Francis that nothing would go wrong, they all hopped into Maddie's sleek red and white convertible. They drove talking about only last night and didn't end the conversation until they were inside the cool air of the mall. Amy took in a deep breath before turning to the group smiling. "Alright boys, me an-I mean, Maddie and I will be takin' awhile so we'll call ya when ready 'kay?" Mattie nodded and Al saluted briefly before one dashed to the new videogame store and the other over to the bookstore. This left only the two sisters but Maddie was already being dragged to one of the many dress stores they were bound to visit. It didn't take long either until she was shoved into a dressing room with a good seven or so different outfits and dresses to try on.  
"U-Um...i-is this necessary eh? I-I don't think-"  
"Oh hush up and try 'em on will ya? Ya need somethin' nice to wear to the dance and when ya go out on a date or two."  
She flushed at the thought of Lovino actually taking her out. It was literally only hours ago that he had confessed to, kissed, and asked her out as well as to the school dance. She smiled to herself forgetting where she was until the sound of her sister's voice caught her attention again but she wasn't talking to her through the door. She was talking to someone else. Who was it? She slowly started to change trying to hear what was going on. It was a bad habit but ever since France had more than once threatened to walk out on them...She shook her head now having one of the dresses on and listening. Now she could make out who it was. Mathilde Kohler, Mathias' sister. Which only meant he was here too. The day only begun and she felt it falling apart already.  
"So ja, don't know what got into him! Ya would think he could hold a bit of alcohol down better than that."  
"No sweat! Wasn't like it was your fault anyway. Was 'bout to knock him out if he tried anythin' further though...I know Al was."  
"I know but to call out poor Lovino like that? Min gott. So will ya pass that on fer me?"  
"No biggy Lyddie! She got a heart so big, ya can have a barnyard party for a few to boot before she blows a top at anyone!"  
"...Right. Tak Amy, la-"  
She swung the door open showing the light blue short skirted, off the shoulder, long sleeved dress to the two outside. "Oh Mathilde, bonjour eh. I-I didn't expect to see you here don't ya know!" She smiled a little at the Danish girl with her identical spiked to the side hairstyle, red tube top and black jeans. Her knee high combat boots screamed 'Face Smash' along with her nose and bar eyebrow piercing. Her cropped black denim, short sleeved jacket didn't exactly help either. However, Mathilde was one of the nicest girls at the high school they went to. In fact, she was the first girl who actually attempted to talk to her and help her out her bubble. She and her brother were a year older but that didn't stop them from getting to know everyone. Or at least attempting to. The only thing she could think of was 'this is the girl Mattie has a crush on? Well she is nice but she's kind of scary...Then again look who I'm with..' She forced herself not to smile any bigger so neither her nor her sister think she's crazy. Mathilde smiled brightly. Maddie had to admit, Lyddie was really pretty when she smiled and started to understand more why her brother was so into her. Maddie blushed remembering how short the dress was and tried to pull it down. Amy whacked her hand away."Stop fussin' with it, it looks great on ya! No need ot look at the other ones!...Well maybe two or three more! Whatcha think Lyddie?" Mathilde gave a thumbs up laughing a little. Maddie sighed and went to try on some more before they left that store, the Dane joining them.

After about three more stores, the trio stopped for something to eat where they met Alfred and Matthew. "Oh sweet, Lyddie's here!" Alfred beamed at her holding up the new videogame he had bought. Matthew tried not to blush but this was his crush. Ever since that one filed trip to the beach for his science class and had seen her in her red string bikini with the white pokadots...He was brought out of his daydream by her voice. "Everything a'ight min lille Canadier?" Did she know about his crush? Not at all, but ever since they were lab partners that was what she has called him. Not that he minded once he found out what it meant. Mattie shook his head vigorously as he almost slipped from trying to sit making his entire face a light pink. Alfred raised a brow smirking knowing full well what was going on and so did their sisters who were giggling. Matthew just wanted to pull his hood over his head and vanish but Mathilde was giving him a sympathetic smile. How could he break away from such clear blue eyes? Sure both Alfred and Amelia had crystal blue eyes but hers just made him melt. He opened his mouth to say something but turned a new shade of red and shut his mouth again. He then lowered his head onto the table they were sitting at in the food court and let out a sigh. "Um...Mattie? You okay?" He looked up seeing her worried expression and gave a small reassuring smile not trusting himself to speak. She smiled back turning her attention to Maddie. "Oh I already told ya soster, but I wanted to say sorry fer the way min bror acted at the party. He had somethin' before we left so the added alcohol just made him lose it..Sorry.." Maddie smiled just waving it off like a bad stench in the air, "It's nothing eh. Really, if it wasn't for him Lovi and I probably wouldn't know how the other felt and be wishing forever non?" They all nodded in agreement when Al looked at his watch. "Time to scoot peeps or mom'll be crazy mad!" All of them got up but only the four siblings were starting to leave when Mattie's arm was caught. It was Mathilde.  
"Matthew?" Her voice was laced with a hint of worry.  
He swallowed before stuttering, "O-O-Oui?"  
"Whatever's ailin' ya, feel better ja? I'll miss ya too much in class if ya get sick.." A huge blush broke onto his face as she winked and headed to the escalator and up to the second floor. His arm was grabbed again but this time it was only Amy.

They had gotten home a little later than expected which made Arthur a little upset but not too furious at them that he would snap. Alfred stayed in the living room so he could start playing his game immediately as Matthew sprawled himself on the couch and started reading a magazine that was on the coffee table. Amy had gone to her and Maddie's room with the bags of clothes and shoes they had bought that day while Maddie made lunch for the entire family. She always made everyone's favorites. She knew Al and Amy would want hamburgers and hotdogs, she made croissant sandwiches for Francis, cucumber finger sandwiches for Arthur, and mini pancakes for herself and Matthew. Arthur had protested the first few times she started to do this but after awhile and a few puppy dog eyes, he gave in. It was easy enough for them since Francis was the one who taught all four of them how. She had just finished making tea for Arthur, herself, and Matthew when the home phone rang. Francis had picked it up in his home office where both he and Arthur were working.  
"Bonjour, Francis Bonnefoy speaking."  
"Ciao signor Francis! It's'a me, Feliciano!"  
"Ah, bonjour mon cher Feli, what can I do for you?"  
"Mio fratello wants'a to'a speak to'a Maddie! Is she'a home ve?"  
Arthur had a look of confusion as to why his husband was grinning so much when he nodded and spoke again into the phone, "Oui, she is but she's a bit buzy making some lun-."  
She had finished everything and picked up the wireless that was in the kitchen, "Bonjour Papa. Who is on the phone eh?"  
"Ciao Maddie! Lovi wants to'a talk to'a you okay? Hold'a on!"  
She heard some shuffling and then a distant argument making her giggle. Feli was trying to give the phone to Lovino but he was being shy and yelling about how he change his mind and blah blah blah until finally, "C-Ciao Madeline..."  
"Bonjour Lovi, did you want to talk to me eh?"  
"S-Si I um...would you'a like to...t-t-to go...on a date with'a me...?"  
She beamed into the phone squealing and jumping around in her mind until she realized she was on the phone still. "I would love to eh! Just name the time and place."  
"T-Tonight umm...a-at my'a place?"  
"Tres magnifique, I'll see you then oui? Je t'aime amour!"  
You could hear the blush over the phone, "S-Si...Ti amo amore..."  
She hung up and ran to the living room to tell he boys that lunch was in the kitchen before she bolted upstairs to her shared room and went to her side. "Woah there cowgirl, runaway horse?" Amy was in a brand new flag waving tee, blue jeans and black airwalks. Maddie sat on her bed blushing from excitement and embarrassment. "L-Lovi calld a-a-a-and asked me t-t-to go on a d-d-date...tonight." One loud squeal and tackle hug later found Maddie in an iron clad bear hug by Amy. She sighed knowing this reaction was bound to happen but what she didn't expect was their parents at the door. "What was that young lady?" Both girls and slowly turned to the door. Arthur was leaning against the door frame as Francis was standing behind him. "No daughter of mine, grounded might I add, is going on any sort of date with a boy we don't know."  
"But ma, you know Feli and Lovi. Grandma knows their grandpa and we go to school with 'em. Both grandma's do!" Amy did have a point but their grandmother Britannia wasn't exactly fond of him though grandma Gaul never seemed to mind him too much. She sighed waiting for the impending argument but to all of their surprise, Arthur had just sighed and gave her a curfew of nine, nine thirty the latest. Maddie's heart was racing as she looked through her closet as well as the new things she had bought and decided on the blue dress that she had tried on first out of the day along with the black and white saddle heels that she had gotten for her birthday a few years back but never wore. Amy helped her with make-up which wasn't much: thin eye liner, mascara, and some tinted lip gloss. Her hair was out and framed her face not bothering to style her natural curls and waves. Being the modest girl she was, Maddie had argued briefly with her sister about wearing stockings. Amy let her on the terms that the stockings were at least patterned and look good. The only ones she had like that were her white ones with the roses. Now she was ready and headed back downstairs and to the living room where the boys were. Mattie was texting when he looked up and nearly dropped his phone. Alfred paused the game thinking it was Amy's heels but dropped his controller seeing it was the more quieter sister. They both looked at each other before looking back her. "I'll drive." Maddie blushed, 'oh no. They're getting protective...' She smiled shaking her head. "H-He's picking m-me up don't ya know...I-I'll be fine eh!" Al stood crossing his arms. "IF he tries anything, you're coming home got it?" She nodded surprised at his seriousness and saw out the corner of her eye Matthew stand up as well, "Be careful soeur. Oui?" She nodded again before turning to see France and Arthur staring at her. She gave a shy wave the blush still evident. Arthur cleared his throat but Francis was already hugging her. "Oh mon dieu! Look 'ow grown up our precious Madeline iz oui! So beautiful! And to think zhis is papa's little angel!" The englishman Just stayed back with a small smile and...was he tearing up? "Maman? A-Are you alright eh?" Francis let her go and she walked over to him and was pulled into another hug. "You kids grow up so fast...Pretty soon you'll be leaving the house and..." She smiled and hugged him back smiling. "It's only a date maman. I'm still your little Canadian girl don't ya know..." He only nodded and hugger her evn tighter before letting go. Yep, he was crying the entire time. He cleared his throat as if nothing happened trying to get the bit of shakiness out of his voice just like he had this morning, "Don't have too much fun and I'll send either MAtthew or Alfred if anything happens understood?" She nodded, "Oui maman. Crystal clear eh!" That's when the doorbell rang. Amy had bolted down and answered before anyone had time to react.  
"Ciao ragazza..."  
"Hey Casanova, lemme get her for ya!" She turned and ushered her sister over. "Here she is!"  
Lovino's face was more a tomato than ever at the sight of Madeline. He tried to speak but just ended up turning his head away and holding flowers out for her, the usual pissed off expression on his face. She took them smiling. Tulips. She would have a talk with their cousin Netherlands later but right now, the guy of her dreams was standing in front of her shy and flustered. Oh this was going to be a hundred times better than the night before. Amy had taken the flowers and the two were on their way with a quick wave goodbye to everyone in the house.


	3. Date Night

It was a quiet car ride from her house to Lovi's but it was a nice quiet. Well at least to Madeline. She was relaxed but every so often she had glanced over to him and smiled. He was a wreck with a giant blush on his face and a bit of sheen from sweating nervously. He had turned on the air and set it to 'low' so at least she wouldn't get cold but she was getting pretty chilly anyway. She tugged her jacket a bit closer to herself but didn't want to seem rude so she said nothing until they finally reached the house. It was a white house with green shutters and a red door, clearly showing off their national colors. A smile formed on her lips when he had parked in the driveway and opened her door for her. "Such a gentleman oui?" she said with a giggle making the blush worse. "Yeah, yeah. L-Let's'a just get'a in'a'side..." He walked her to the door, tripping up the steps in the process and cursing himself for being so clumsy. He came up behind her and knocked on the door. "Don't you have a key eh?" she asked him puzzled but before he could respond the door swung open. "Ciao bella! Ciao Fratello! Please come'a on in!" He led the two through the living room straight to the backyard. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a black sash and bowtie. In his right hand were two menus. Maddie started giggling as the screen door was opened and she stepped out. There was a white clothed table with a single lit candle and a vased rose and on either side were chairs and silverware tightly wrapped in napkins. Feli led hem to the table and set the menus down smiling, "Please'a sit. I'll'a get you'a some'a water to'a start and'a some'a breadsticks!" Lovi nodded and pulled out the hair for was beaming at him, "Oh Lovi this is so sweet eh! So much better than I thought don't ya know!"  
"Y-You'a like it amore?" he asked a bit nervously.  
"I never been a classier place eh."  
"Don't'a worry bella, it'a gets better I'a promise," he said smirking.  
"Better eh? I don't see how though mon cher Lovi, it's so amazing already I can't even imagine don't ya know!"  
He chuckled, the nervousness going away. "Si, it'a gets much'a better!"  
Feli was walking towards them with a bowl of breadsticks and a pitcher of water. "Ready to'a order? I'a think you'll'a like the'a special today ve~!" Lovino opened his menu to find that all the options were the same. "Idiota, there's'a only one'a option! Speghetti!" Feliciano wrote that down before turning to Maddie with a giant smile, ignoring his brother's outburst entirely, "And you bella?" She had noticed awhile ago that the menu was just spaghetti but went along with it and pretended to ponder what she wanted. "Hmm…I'll have the same eh. To keep things simple don't ya know," she said handing him the menu. He nodded taking it from her and after taking the one from his brother, he sped off back into the house. "Tch, idiota….," Lovi muttered drumming his fingers on the table.

They had talked for an hour about the normal stuff like things happening in school and how the teachers got on their nerves sometimes as well as family. The normal stuff. "So'a yeah," Lovino chuckled, "I'a was'a scared you'a would say'a no since you're'a so'a pretty and'a stuff…" She blushed rubbing her arm sheepishly biting her lip a little. He looked over smiling softly, "Especially when'a you'a smile….Bella." She was speechless feeling her blush grow causing her to look away from him. "Me-Merci Lovino.." At that moment, two plates of spaghetti were placed in front of them. "Buon appétit," was the bright of Feli before he went off back into the house to let the two enjoy their meal in privacy. Lovino prayed a quick prayer silently before unfolding his silverware and getting the fork. "Looks magnifique non?" she asked already swirling the pasta with her fork. He smiled faintly watching her. Was it weird that he thought her graceful when she ate? Probably but that's how he felt at the moment. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she gracefully twirled the spaghetti onto the fork before lifting it into her mouth. Maddie wasn't going to lie. she felt a little weird he was watching her but played it off with a giggle and offered the next forkful to him. "Say 'aah'," she laughed having her other hand under so sauce wouldn't get on the clean white tablecloth. In her mind she was squeeing and awwing at his flushed red face and embarrassed habit of looking away with a small pout. "No'a thank'a you ragazza. I'a have my'a own...," he muttered. Oh how she was going to play with him tonight. No one knew about how devious the two Canadians really were but that was the best part of their charm. The sweet and innocent thing was just for show and to keep themselves out of trouble but behind those masks, they were worse than their Americans. She made some puppy-dog eyes with a small pout and used a very cute small voice that was always able to get her way with Arthur. "Sil vous plait mon amour? It would make me very happy don't ya know..." He was fighting the urge to give in but it wasn't working. The sad violet eyes were enough to melt rocks let alone the sweet but hurt voice she used. Lovi sighed giving in and took the offer in front of him, having to lean over a bit just to reach. She smiled, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. It was going to be a long night for Lovino.

Meanwhile back at the house, Arthur was pacing as soon as he saw the car head off down the road and disappear. They had just finished dinner nad France was cleaning the dishes. He leaned in the entryway of the kitchen that led to the living and dining room with a heavy sigh and a freshly cleaned plate. "Mon cher, relax. She'z a bloming flower zhat 'as found zhe joy of amour de chiot. Puppy love!" Arthur only paused for a split second to glare at his husband slightly. "That's _exactly_ why I'm worried! I swear if that little git even lays a bloody finger on her..." He won't admit it but Arthur had always been like this ever since the the four were born. The two sets of twins were his pride and joy, not wanting them to grow up and leave the nest so soon. France knew this and felt the same but he did the opposite and encouraged them to grow and live their lives the way they want so they could live and learn. Alfred was playing videogames with Amy while Mattie was still texting on the couch down in the basement. What he didn't notice was that the game was paused and the two were looming over him, reading what he was typing to the other. "So Mattie's gotta lgirl too _eh_?" Al teased taking the phone. Amy skipped herself next to her twin and started reading out loud. " 'I had a bit to drink and my mind goes a bit downhill when that happens. I don't even remember what I said to either of you! Hope not offensive!' " She smirked looking over at him, a blush so red on Mattie's face. He stumbled onto his feet from the couch trying to get it back, "C'mon you two eh! This isn't funny don't ya know!" At that moment the phone started ringing. Al was holding it out of his reach but Amy grabbed it and answered, "Hiya!...Oh hey Lyddie! How ya doin' sugar?" Mattie groaned slumping into the worn arm chair that was at an angle from the couch he was on earlier. Amy nodded a few times before making her way over and hanging up. "She wants ya to come over. Studyin' an' all that," she stated tossing the phone back to him. Alfred sat in front of him on the floor laughing, "Good luck gettin' passed ma." Matthew went pale. He had no idea that she would ask him to come over. He picked up his phone and texted Mathilde to come over instead. "I hope maman et papa don't mind a guest over eh...She's not that far either don't ya know so she might be here any min-" France came down the stairs followed by a short blonde with spiked to the side hair. The Dane was already on the road since she had to go get some things for her science project. She smiled a bright, lopsided grin at the three wearing a plain white tank top and super short red shorts and a pair of knee high black converse. Her wrists had a few black and red bracelets and her facial piercings were in their usual place. Mattie stood with a sheepish smile," B-Bonjour Mathilde! T-That was fast eh!" The frenchman was already heading back up the steps to try and calm his stressed out husband, the Americans hot on his heels leaving the two alone in the basement. It was a trap and they all were involved in it. That's what he was afraid of, especially Papa. Mathilde sat on the couch patting the seat next to her waiting for him to join her which he did without hesitation. He scooted a bit closer to her smiling, "So...you n-never answered m-my question don't ya know..." A smirk played on her features placing her hand over his. He gulped not daring to move away feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. "U-Umm...," he started but no words came out when she started getting even closer.  
"You really wanna know what ya said ja?" she asked with a wink.  
"O-Oui...I-I mean i-i-if you r-remebered eh..."  
"Well, it went somethin' like...," she leaned in to whisper in his ear the exact words he had said at the party to her. He had never been so humiliated in his life. He hid his face in his hands and a giant groan left him along with a waterfall of apologies which made her laugh. "C'mon min lille Canadier, it wasn' that bad! I thought it was pretty idea! Ya should try it out ja?" Mattie looked up at her shocked. Normally the quiet Canadian wouldn't even dare to even think that in public, let alone say it. A soft kiss was placed on his cheek which made him jump slightly and the blush just got worse. This was going to be a long night for both Canadians. Alfred and Amelia high-fived each other when they had gotten Francis to distract Arthur from going down to check on them as well from calling Maddie to make sure nothing was going on during her date. "Now we can't finish our game!" he exclaimed. Al's arms flailed in annoyance but he quickly regained himself into his famous hero stance, "On second thought I think a little 'I Spy' would be a ton more fun huh sis?" Amelia laughed with a thumbs up and a wink. The two then went out the backdoor and made their way over to the two windows that peered into the basement. "I spy..." The game had begun.


	4. Greatest Day of School

The dance was still two weeks away but that didn't stop the buzz and panic of Hetalia High students. Maddie was just getting out of her math class when she bumped into none other than Mathilde. "O-Oh, e-excuse moi Mathilde! I-I didn't see you don't ya know..." She had no idea why she was stuttering but when the Danish girl offered her hand smiling, Maddie took it with no pause and was helped up.  
"Ya a'ight Canadier? I swear ya bror an' ya act really weird sometimes ja?" Mathilde stated laughing.  
Maddie smiled, "O-Oui but it can't be helped don't ya know."  
"Ja ja, I know. I gotta get ta class. later Maddie!" With that, the Dane walked off down the hall whistling. Maddie shrugged and continued in the opposite direction humming to herself. It was Monday and everything seemed right with the world to her. There was no arguing this morning between Francis and Arthur, though the Englishman's face was a bright red the entire time while France couldn't stop smirking and winking at him. She giggled to herself remembering the scene. Matthew was also a bit flushed in the face but it was more out of embarrassment.

~flashback to that morning~  
"Everything okay frere?" she asked Mattie when he sat in his chair for breakfast. His face turned beat red when he nodded, trying to hide his face with the cereal box. Amy slammed her fist on the kitchen table smirking. "Today's the day Imma ask Feli to the dance! It's gonna be one heck of a rodeo! Woo yea!" Al high-fived her grinning from ear to ear. "You go sis! I'll ask that cutie Sakura if she wants to hang with this hero!" Maddie sighed taking another spoonful of cereal and eating it while flipping the page in her math textbook. She had a test that day and refused to get any lower than a B+. She glanced ever so often to Their parents who were strangely quiet. France's arm was around England's waist as they sat very close to each other. Arthur was sipping his tea as they read the newspaper together. He probably knew that the quartet of siblings were staring confused which made him shift uneasily. France glanced up smiling at their children, "Iz it so weird for a 'appy couple to be lozt in amour?" A light blush dusted Arthur's cheeks causing all of them to laugh a bit. "Je desole Papa, we're just used to the arguing before that's all eh," Mattie explained between giggle fits. Alfred noticed the time and stood, "Time to go dude an' dudettes!" They all stood and gave each parent a kiss on the cheek before hopping in Alfred's jeep and speeding off to school. As soon as Amelia hopped out the car she noticed a dark green ferrari pulling in across from them. Feli stepped out the passenger side wearing shades, a tan button down t-shirt with a few top buttons undone, black slacks and a nice pair of white sneakers. Lovino slid out of the driver's side also with shades and black slacks but his sneakers were red and his shirt was a dark blue with the same design. Her jaw dropped before she grabbed Maddie by the arm and marched her way over to the two Italian brothers. "Meow, hiya boys! Lookin' to sweep a few off their feet huh?" The two looked at each other before smirking. "You'a like what you'a see mia bella?" Lovino said slowly taking his shades off with a wink in the Canadian girl's direction. Feli chuckled taking Amy's hand and kissing it gently having already pushed his own glasses up onto the top of his head. Maddie's face was already a dark red just from looking at her..boyfriend? She guessed that's what they were now and smiled to herself. The boys had gotten out and walked over as well. Mattie had his usual calm and friendly smile on his face while Alfred wasn't too thrilled seeing his sisters swooned over. "Hey Lovi, Feli. If ya done stealin' the hearts of both sisters we'd like to get to class." Lovi smirked some more staring down the American so-called 'hero'. "Ve~, we can'a walk them to their'a classes Alfred! It's'a no problemo!" Naturally, he was oblivious to the tense atmosphere around them as Amy rolled her eyes and stood beside the elder Italian. "Yeah bro! C'mon, just for today don't be such a angry mule in a pig pen." Both Canadians still had no idea what she said but Maddie nodded in agreement and stood next to Lovi who was more than happy to hold her close around the waist, "Si, no'a problemo." Matthew knew that the two sports captains were only like this during school but it still annoyed the living crap out of him. "Let's go frere eh? They'll be fine don't ya know, we'll see them later." Alfred's eyes narrowed at Lovino as he backed away slowly and headed towards the building, muttering to himself. Matthew sighed and shook his head running to catch up to him. And thus, the bell rang and school began.

~presently~  
Classes were finally over which meant one thing: the sports extravaganza was about to begin. Maddie had already changed out of her regular school uniform and into her over-sized hockey jersey, blue shorts and white flats and was waiting outside the girl's bathroom for Amelia. Amy grabbed her sister's hand the minute she was out and ran to the football field in her cheerleading uniform. "Alrighty sis, have fun watchin' the game an' don't forget to lok out for me at half 'kay?" she asked with a wink before running over to where the rest of the squad was, leaving Maddie alone to ascent the steps. She scanned the many heads until she spotted the four out she was looking for. "Sey! Ned! Mamman! Papa! There you are eh! I was looking for you don't ya know." Sey beamed and patted the seat next to her excitedly. Netherlands only looked up with the faintest of smiles and made room for her to get by. She sat between them before turning to France and England right behind her. "Really glad you could make it eh! You get to see all of us in action today! Exciting non?" Arthur chuckled lightly nodding, "I wasn't going to miss it for the world poppet. I'm just glad we made it on time for the first two events." France had his arm casually around his husband's waist practically oozing with joy. "Mon cher Madeline, we are you're parentz non? We would travel the zea an' back if it meant being 'ere with all of you!" Arthur rolled his eyes and focused on the game starting. After a grueling four quarters and an awesome half time show, thanks to Amy and the rest of the cheer squad, the game finally ended with the Hetalia Conquerors winning by a whole touchdown. Once the team was off the field and done changing, Alfred met up with the res of the family beaming from making the winning touchdown at the last second. Mattie followed after him since he was the water boy for the team. "Alfred that was amazing don't ya know! Congrats eh!" Sey hugged her older cousin tightly squealing, "That was so cool Alfred!" He chuckled hugging her back looking up at Netherlands who just nodded stone faced. "Geez, what does a cuz gotta do to get a smile outta ya Ned!" the American joked making everyone laugh. "It's a bit of a rough sport though isn't it? I was worrying you were going to become severely injured!" Leave it to Arthur to be the worry wart. "Hon hon hon~! Our boys are tough amour! Az well az our girls oui?" After a good while of chatting, the announcements came on. "There is now thirty minutes until the hockey match. I repeat, thirty minutes. All players should report to the rink immediately. During the match, there will be skaters for your break enjoyment so don't miss getting a glimps of who will be competing in the skating competition which starts right after the match. Thank you and hope you're enjoying Hetalia High's Sports Extravaganza!" Amy had finally joined the group, ruffling Mattie's hair. "That's you Matt Attack! Pound 'em to the ground will ya?" Mattie nodded before being trapped in a head lock and given a noogie by Amy. When she finally released him he waved bye to everyone and made a mad dash to the indoor rink. Sey and Netherlands said left as well so hey could get good seats leaving the family together. That is until Mathias walked over smirking. "Hej min sode Canadier~. Ready to see me kick some butt in the rink tonight?" He took her hand and pulled her close making her face flush a deep red. "I-I-I'm not s-sure if I'll get t-t-to eh. I-I'm performing so I-I have to umm get ready w-w-when you guys s-start to play..." Her heart was beating a mile a minute, mainly because he was doing this right in front of her parents and _both_ American siblings. "Hands off the sister jerkface!" was Amy's voice as she pulled Maddie back behind her. His smirk only widened as he steeped up to Amelia. "Oi! Get ya ass to the rink Thias or you'll be late gettin' out there!" Perfect timing. Mathilde walked up to him and grabbed him by the ear smiling. "Hej mister Bonnefoy, mister Kirkland. Sorry he's bein' such an ass." She then turned her attention to Maddie, "Good luck today. What song did you choose?"  
"It's a secret don't ya know. What aboot you eh?"  
"An awesome one! Naturally, 'course."  
Maddie giggled, "Oui. Good luck to you too though! I'm sure you'll do great eh!"  
"Yeah, thanks. See ya!" With that, she dragged her brother away still by the ear as she ignored his cries of pain to let go.

~after the hockey game~  
The announcements came on once again in the rink getting everyone's attention. "The Ice Skating Competition hosted by Hetalia High will continue with Mathilde Kohler skating to the hit song Fun House by Pink." Mathilde skated out to the middle of rink and got in position. Her dress was red with black sleeves with frilled cuffs and what gave the impression of a black petticoat. "I dance around this empty house. Tear us down, throw you out. Screaming down the halls, spinning all around and now we fall..." The Dane was beautiful as she danced and stayed on beat, Despite the piercings and tough attitude, she was graceful as she lip-synced, twirling, leaping and gliding over the ice. Matthew had changed out of his gear just in time for the chorus. Needless to say, he was mesmerized. "This used to be a Funhouse. But now it's filled with evil clowns. It's time to start the countdown. I'm gonna burn it down, down, down. I'm gonna burn it down..." The emotion was really drew both Canadians' attention. Maddie was next in the line up, which meant she was the last to go on. To be honest, she had seen Mathilde skate before listening to her iPod and knew she was good. But tonight, she was downright phenomenal and it made her extremely nervous. The performance came to a close with Mathilde doing a triple spin in the air and skidding into her pose with one leg extended back with the other knee bent, her arms extended. One to the sky and the other matching her stretched leg. The crowd went wild as she bowed and skated around a bit to wave at everyone blowing a kiss to Matthew, making his heart stop. Maddie felt a lump in her throat and tried to swallow it down as the Dane finally skated her way in smiling. Her smile faded seeing how pale the other was. "Canadier? Hej, you okay?" Maddie nodded hearing her name called. Mathilde smiled patting her shoulder, encouraging her to go on. "You'll be fine ja? Just do what I do and listen to the music, nothing else. You'll be be fine.." Maddie once again and skated out to the middle. Just the sound of the crowd made her head spin but she remained calm and waited for her song to start. "Today has been a tough competition with our two national High School Champions skating one after the other. Madeline Williams will be skating to Rescue Me by Kerrie Roberts." Once she started, Maddie only focused on the music. "This waking nightmare lingers. When will the mirror stop telling lies..." Her white dress with silver embroidery around the neckline, hem, and cuffs, flowed around her as she pirouetted and moved flawlessly with the song. "Fight for me, if it's not too late. Help me breathe again. No, this can't be how the story ends..." All that was swimming through her head were the notes and lyrics as she landed each jump and spin with seamless effort. She ended down on one knee with her head bowed and her arms down at her sides with her palms facing up. She rose hearing the crowd and skated around smiling brightly and waving at everyone with both hands. She skated in to many congratulations and good jobs as she made her way to the Dane. "U-Umm...thank you for the advice eh. A-And good luck." Mathilde just smiled and nodded to her when all the skaters were called out. They skated out from first to last each smiling, hoping they would be in first. "Second and First place was a tough choice since these two wowed not just the judges but also the massive crowd. Unfortunately, though, only one can be the winner. In second place, just one point away, Mathilde Kohler. And in first...Madeline Williams."

~after leaving the rink and watching the soccer team (and other games like baseball for Amy and the team to win), as well as being approached and love stricken by two shirtless and sweaty Italians~  
Each sibling was either tired, hungry, or both after the entire day of school and the big sports event after school. Amy came home with the winning ball from her game, as did Alfred. Matthew brought home the winning puck and Maddie her skates. After all, those are what got her in first to begin with. Each one had claimed some part of the living to relax when Francis and Arthur walked through the door. "My poor darlings. All tuckered out from your big day?" They all groaned as a response, too tired to even form sentences. France laughed rolling up his sleeves. "I zhink Chicken Cordon Bleu with an Apple Crumble and ice cream for dezsert sounds about oui?" Arthur pretended to be in deep thought about it seeing their faces light up. "Oh I don't know about that love. They don't look interested in eating all that food, especially the dessert." Alfred was the first to speak up. "W-What!? Oh come on mom please?! Pretty please!? We're _dying _over here!" both parents just laughed and made their way to the kitchen, already getting the ingredients out. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour so all of you wash up."

**I apologize that this chapter took so long. It's been pretty hectic for me lately and I just couldn't think of how to continue until now. The next chapter will be starting soon and it will be a major time skip from mid school year to winter break only because I have some pretty good ideas for that. If you hadn't noticed, the story mainly focuses on Maddie but still goes into detail about the other characters that are mainly involved. Each chapter from 5 to 10 will focus on each different sibling, the last being about Madeline and Lovino and may or may not end there. If I think of a chapter 11, you all will be the first to know. Thanks for reading so far and hope you enjoy the family's wacky winter adventures! **


	5. France and England at home

It was now winter and that meant winter break for the students of Hetalia High along with a few snow days if lucky. This was one of the best seasons according to the Canadians and one of the most fun accroding to the Americans. France and England also liked the season for one reason, alone time. It was during summer and winter that the couple would get the most time alone and loved it. Fresh snow had fallen the night before and was glistening bright in the newly risen sunlight. The light seeped through the window of the master bedroom, gently hitting Arthur in the face. He stirred cuddling into Francis and buried his face into his lover's chest in order not to get up. France had been facing away from the window but had woken long before the sun got so bright and seeped in. He hadn't moved in order to let the englishman sleep for a just a bit longer. However, he chuckled very softly to himself feeling his feeble attempts to escape the sun. "Amour, monsieur Sun will not go away juzt becauze you snuggle clozer to moi~." Arthur peeked up at him only briefly before resuming his position not saying a word. This only made France chuckle some more and hug him closer. That's when an idea struck him. He rolled them over and gently pinned both his wrists down and kissed him. Arthur felt the heat rising quickly in his cheeks, returning the kiss slowly. He flushed even more feeling his mouth entered with by the other's skillful tongue. Arthur started to squirm but France pinned the other's body with his own to keep him still. After awhile, France finally let England go, stroking his cheek gently with a small smirk. "Are you awake now mon cher 'usband?" Arthur was a blushing mess but attempted to glare at Francis nonetheless. "Yes, thanks to you and your bloody idea of waking me," he grumbled before cracking a faint smile. He then entangled his fingers into his lover's blonde locks and pulled him down for another quick kiss, "Now get off me you damn git." France laughed doing what the other wanted and rolled off of him. Arthur got and stretched before leting out a girlish squeak. He turned to France and hit him with a pillow before to the bathroom and closing the door.

~After Breakfast~  
The four had already said their goodbyes and left for the day. The girls to hang out with the Vargas brothers and the boys to go check out the outdoor skating rink, though for Alfred it meant to try and pick up some girls for the season and for Mattie it meant seeing Mathilde. This left the couple to finish decorating the house on their own. Arthur was hanging up lights around the doorways singing to himself, "Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow. It doesn't show signs of stopping and I brought some corn for popping. Turn the lights down low. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow..." France had gone downstairs to get more decorations when his eyes spotted a mistletoe. He picked it up smiling as memories of their first Christmas together as a family as well as all the different ways he had gotten the Brit to kiss him under it. He snapped out of them though when he heard a loud thump and groan come from upstairs. "Arzhur? Are you okay my little rose?" he called bolting up the steps, completely forgetting he had the little plant in his hand. Arthur was laying on his back holding his left arm with his right smiling weakly. "I-I'm alright love, I just fell trying to get these blasted lights to hang from the ceiling," he answered eyeing the misteltoe in his hand. France fell to his knees next to him and cradled him with a sigh of relief, "You could 'ave called me to 'elp mon cher. I'd be more zhan 'appy to you know."

"Yes, yes I know. But I'm not completey incapable of doing this myself."

"Oui, but now you are 'urt an' zhere is no one elze 'ome but moi."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you are going to lay 'ere and rezt while I get you zome coacoa and a movie."

Even if he did protest, there was no winning with the Frenchman. Everytime he so much as tripped Francis would become just as himself and insist on him resting as if he broke his entire body.

~A little while later~  
France was asleep next to England on the couch, having fallen asleep during the third Christmas movie of the night. Arthur slowly got up and wrapped the quilt around his sleeping husband before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. He smiled softly picking up the mistletoe fom the floor and pinning over the archway between the dining room and kitchen. "Such a sentimental man, I swear..." he mumbled to himself before heading back to the couch and snuggling against him. France woke up some time after that and laughed lightly seeing the quilt around him and Arthur sleeping on his shoulder, hugging his arm. "Arzhur mon cher, wake up." The Brit blinked his eyes open and yawned sitting up. "Hello dear. Sleep well enough?" Francis nodded and stood, letting the blanket drop as he stepped over it and headed towards the kitchen. Arthur followed him and grabbed his arm once they were under the little plant. France hadn't noticed the hanging mistletoe above them and turned to face him with a confused expression. Arhtur was about to say something but immediately froze and flushed embarrassed. "I-I..well um...y-you see I...Oh bother how do I put this..." 'Of all times to be flustered,' he berrated himself mentally as he cast his eyes down. France smiled sweetly and lifted the other's chin so bright green met bluish purple. "Je t'aime trop mon amour.." were the last words Arthur heard before his lips were captured into a heated kiss. It wasn't the way e wanted it to happen but he still got what he wanted: Another memorable kiss under the mistletoe.


	6. Maddie, Amy and the Vargas brothers

Madeline and Amelia had taken the American girl's Cadillac to the mall in order to meet up with Feliciano and Lovino. It was finally offical that Maddie and Lovi were a couple and it was still buzzing around the school. Whether what wa being said was good or bad, she had no idea nor did she really care. She started humming merrily with the radio station asshe stared out the window. "Ya seem pretty chipper sis! Can't wait ta see ya hubby~?" Maddie's face and ears were burning red looking at her sister in shock. "E-Eh?!" was all that she could squeak when they came to a stop and parked in the parking lot. Calm down Mads, only kiddin' ya!" the American laughed getting out the car. Once both were inside the warmth of the mall, the sisters made their way to the food court and tried to look for the familiar brunettes and their distinct hair curls. The brothers actually had snuck up behind the girls and were waiting for the perfect time before they each hugged them from behind laughing. Lovino kissed Maddie's cheek smirking, "Ciao Madeline. Miss'a me amore?" Maddie giggled kissing his cheek back, "Of course eh." He smiled turning her to him and kissed her lips gently causing the Canadian to flush yet again. Feli had a giant smile on his face as he held Amy. "Ciao Amelia! Ready to'a go?" he chirped taking her hand and twirling her. Amy laughed as she spun and hugged the Italian, "You betcha big boy!" He laughed taking her hand as the two waited for the couple. Lovi still had his arm around Maddie, "Then'a let's'a go."

~some time passed~

The four had gone almost to every single store in the mall and ended in front of the giant decorated fountain tired. "Ve~, I'm'a sleepy~," Feli whined resting his head on Amy's shoulder. She rolled he eyes, laughing and patting his head. "It's a'ight Feli! I'll carry ya if I gotta okay?" Feli laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist before whispering something very closely in her ear. She blushed biting her bottom lip. Lovino smirked at his brother, "Having fun over'a there fratello? We'a are in'a public you'a know si?" Feli beamed hugging Amy closer and tighter. Amy looked at Maddie for help which she was willing to give. "Would you mind if we went to the bathroom eh? We can go see the lights after don't ya know." Lovi nodded letting her go, Feli doing the same with Amy who got up quickly and grabbed her sister's arm. Once they were in the bathroom, Amelia started jumping up and down merrily, clearly not caring about the other girls in there. Maddie watched her for a bit confused before finally asking her what was up. "He asked me out! Can ya believe it?! He asked me to go out with him! Ya know at first I thought he was just treating me like any other girl and was just being a super huge flirt and didn't really want to, ya know, be like a couple or nothin' but he asked me! He asked me, he asked me, he asked me!" Maddie was happy for her but thought it was best that they leave the restroom and head back to the two waiting for them.

Feli was tapping his foot humming along with the mall music, which was slightly annoying Lovino. "Dios mio, Feli! Can'a you'a not? Why are'a you so'a happy anyway fratello?" Feli stopped humming but the giant smile never left his face as he turned to his brother. "Ve? I'm'a going to'a have a girlfriend soon! Just'a like mio fratello!" Now it clicked for he younger Italian. "You'a asked her to'a go out with'a you. Hope she'a says'a si~." The girls had came back and stood in front of them. "We're all set to go eh! Shall we?" Lovi pulled Maddie down into his lap before kissing her cheek. "I'd'a rather spend a litttle alone'a time with'a you. Madeline." She could've sworn everyone in the entire world could hear how fast her heart was racing. Feli stood next to Amy and smiled at her. "You'a still want to'a go Amelia?" She jumped when she realized she was being talked to. "Oh! Uh, sure Feli! We'll meet ya'll later. Try not to have too much fun sis or ya never know what ma will do to either of us." Maddie blushed knowing what her sister was reffering to and groaned, hiding her face in the nook of Lovi's neck. Lovino chuckled pulling her close. "Don't'a worry Maddie! I'm'a sure Lovi won't'a do any'a'thing to'a get youn in'a trouble! Right fratello?" Feliciano chirped up smiling. Lovi rolled his eyes, "Si si. Now'a go be'a'fore you'a miss the'a show idiota." Amy checked her watch, "Hasn't started yet though. Got plen'y a time!" Feli smirked faintly," Fratello just'a wants to'a get'a rid of'a us so'a he can'a be alone with'a her." "Si, is'a that'a wrong to'a want to'a be alone with'a mia bella?" Maddie was sitting quietly on his lap not once daring to enter the conversation. 'Kill me now eh...' were the only words that ran through her mind at the moment.

A good thirty minutes passed and the quartet finally left the mall and split into pairs. "We'll meet back here once it's over! Later lovebirds!" Amy called, waving both arms to the two before turning and catching up with Feliciano who already started walking. Maddie was waving laughing and once her sister left, she faced Lovi with flushed cheeks and a shy smile. "Have anything planned eh?" The Italian smirked shaking his head, "Not'a really. I'a just'a wanted to'a be with'a you. That's'a all."


	7. Alfred and Matthew at the Ice Rink

The boys got to the outdoor ice rink in no time flat. "Woa, what's going on? Why isn't anybody skating?" Mattie shrugged as the two made their way through the crowd to try and find out what was going on. When they got the front, they saw Denmark's and Japan's sisters skating. "Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Some people wait a lifetime for that one special kiss..." was the song playing as the two spun, jumped and glided flawlessly across the ice with little to no effort. Alfred's eyes were glued onto the petite Japanese girl in her pink kimono-like dress that flowed around her like butterfly wings. Matthew was focused on the Dane in her red dress with white accents on the sleeves and hem. The two danced around each other as if they had been doing so their entire lives, though they only started doing this routine a few weeks ago. When the song was over, they bowed. Mathilde was waving smiling big and bright while Sakura was a bit more modest, bowing at everyone. The two finally skated off and everyone else that was waiting skated on. "Hej Al, Mattie. Came to watch the show?" Both jumped not realizing the girls had made their way over to them so fast. Sakura smiled sweetly nodding at them, "It's nice to see you both Arfred-san, Matthew-san. I hope you did rike it." Alfred looked at Matthew before laughing. "Are ya kiddin'? We loved it! You guys rock!" Sakura covered her mouth with her sleeve, giggling. "Arigato Arfred-san, we worked rearry hard." Mathilde nodded in agreement with her, "Ja it took a lot of practice but it turned out pretty good."

They talked for a good half hour before Alfred piped up with an idea. "HEY! WHY DON' WE ALL GET SOME HOT CHOCOLATE AND GO SEE SOME VENDORS!?" Sakura smiled her small yet soft smile nodding, "Hai, that sounds rike a nice idea. Mathirde? Matthew? Wourd you join?" Mathilde smiled shaking her head, "Nej I kinda want to skate for a bit longer. Yu guys go have fun though ja? I'll catch up later!" Matthew looked a tad disappointed when Al nudged him forward, feigning innocent when Matthew turned glaring at him a bit. Sakura hadn't noticed as she waved bye to Mathilde who was leaving the group. "Go after her bro! Whatcha waitin' for?!" he was whispering as quietly as possible to Matthew who blushed and shook his head vigorously, "N-Non frere. I-I don't think she even wa-" Alfred stopped listening to his brother's protest the minute it started calling to the Dane in the distance. "Hey Liddy! Wait up a sec! Mattie wants to join ya!" She stopped and turned with her skates slung over her shoulder and hands on her hips, waiting for him to catch up to her. Matthew sighed and started walking. He could feel the heat in his face as he finally caught up to her. She laughed ruffling his hair before starting up again ebfore she heard phone go off. "Min gud, seriously?" she complained before answering it. "Hej Berwald, hvad happened this time?" she answered, her accent showing a bit. Mathilde never really liked her accent since people used to snicker and make fun of her ancestors being vikings.

She nodded hanging up smiling apologetically to the confused Canadian. "I-Is everything alright eh?" She shrugged, "Cousins coming to visit. Today. Do ya mind? It gets pretty hectic since...let's jus' say we all don' exactly get along ja?" He smiled before he felt Al hug him from behind and hold him down in a headlock. "E-Eh?! I-I thought y-you and S-Sakura were gon- H-Hey!" Alfred was giving his brother a good old fashion noogie when the quiet and conserved Japanese girl appeared next to Mathilde. "We were but Arfred thought something was wrong and wanted to make sure you two were arright...Are you?" Mathilde laughed shaking her head. "Ja, ja. Jus' family comin' to visit. I was warnin' Matthew about the craziness that's all!" Sakura gave a small sigh of relief before giggling at Matthews now messy mop of blonde hair. Al's eyes gleamed, "I wanna meet 'em! Let's join 'em Sakura!" "I-If it's not any troubre f-for her..." On the inside, Sakura was praying that she would say no which wasn't in vain. "Four other far northerners and a Canadian I can deal with. Add you Al nad it becomes a mess. Sorry bro, nej." He pouted but then he remembered it meant being alone with Sakura for the rest of the day which meant..."No sweat Lyddie! Maybe some other time then!" Matthew was surprised at that kind of reaction but then thought about it. 'Course he would think aboot that don't ya know...' he thought to himself and smiled.

Her phone went off again, this time it was the Finny, or Toni. "Ja, Toni? Hvad do du mean du're here?! Where?!" She started looking around frantically when she saw a small girl with long blonde hair waving excitedly. Next to her was a very tall blonde guy with a serious expression and glasses. Mathilde's eye twitched slightly, which MAttie noticed but said nothing about. She did just tell him that they didn't get along. There were two others as well, another guy and a girl. The girl hugging something that looked like stuffed pengiun. Both her and the guy next to her looking bored out of their minds. The only one smiling being the blonde walking up to them. "Hei serkku Mathilde! Kaikille!" she said with a bright smile waving at everyone. Mathilde facepalmed chuckling, "They don' speak Finnish Toni. I told ya that ages ago didn' I?" The girl giggled folding her hands behind her. "Sorry about that. I guess I forgot for a second!" She cleared her throat and faced the group again. "Hey everyone! I'm Toni! Nice to meet you!" The girl with the penguin walked over and stood behind Mathilde eyeing everyone. She gave them all a quick nod not saying a word. "That's Emilia. She doesn't talk much unless she has something to. Oh! By the way, I'm from Finland! Em's from Iceland." Both the Norwegian and the Swedish boys came over. "This is Lukas from Norway." He gave a very quick and very faint half-smile to everyone. Matthew assumed the very tall blonde with glasses was..."This is Berwald! He's Swedish. He..." Toni trailed off already feeling the tension.

"Mathilde," was the only thing Berwald said. "Berwald." Alfred, Matthew, and Sakura were kind of in awe at the fact that Mathilde had such a serious expression with her jaw locked. Emilia cleared her throat, hoping the distacion would ease the tension that so rapidly built. "Hm? Oh, ja. We'll see you later. Matthew, still comin'?" He nodded waving bye to the other two. Once they left, Sakura started playing with the sleeves of her dress. "I hope they'll be okay too," Alfred said letting out a heavy sigh. He perked up and offered his hand to her, "C'mon. I know Mattie wouldn't want us ta worry too much!"


	8. Mattie and Mathilde: Polar Bear and Lion

After getting their luggage, the entire family and Matthew made their way to the lodge that she and Mathias were staying in for the entire winter break. She led them in and up to the third floor to the room. "So it's Matthew right?" Toni asked smiling. He nodded giving her a nervous smile in return. In truth, he wasn't sure if he was going to regret coming along or not but he felt as long as one of them was nice it couldn't be too bad. Right? "Jus' set ya stuff down anywhere ya won' trip on it." Matthew walked in and was in awe. The place was huge, looking exactly like a full-scale apartment. "Amazing you could afford this. You always had a tendency to splurge too much," said Berwald as he walked in and placed his suitcase next to the couch before sitting and staring straight at Mathilde, face stoic. She took a deep breath as to keep herself together, "We're gonna be here awhile, why not make it home ja? But hvad would du know? I'm not the one who walked on this family in the beginning." You could see the Swede's jaw clench even though from a distance, it looked as if he never moved. He stood and walked over to her slowly until he stood right in front of her, "Who's family was the one who drove us all insane. It sure as hell wasn't my side." Emilia, Lukas, and Toni looked at each other and talked among themselves to find some way to ease things before it got out of hand. Mattie walked up to the two and gently pushed away from each other. "S-Sil vous plait, you're here to enjoy the s-snow eh. A-And be together as a family. Umm...d-don't fight?" Berwald politely stepped away from the Canadians hand and went back over to the couch to sit. Toni skipped over and sat next to him mouthing a small 'thank you' to Mattie. He smiled quickly and turned his attention to Mathilde who only glanced at him briefly before heading to one of the bedrooms and locking the door.

This left Matthew with the other four cousins. He didn't mind too much but seeing as he just met them, he was starting to revert into his super quiet and shy self. He sat in one of the free lone chairs and just just twiddled his fingers nervously before one of them broke the silence. "How do you know our cousins?" He jumped slightly hearing the Norwegian speak to him and stuttered over his words a bit. "O-Oh, w-w-we go to umm...school together a-a-and have a science class don't ya know. Um...s-she was assigned a-as my lab partner a-a-and was really nice to me and stuff..." he trailed off looking away, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. The four had noticed this but it was Berwald who spoke up, "You're making a mistake if you fall for her." Toni stood abruptly glaring at him, "No he is not! There have been a lot of mistakes in this family but it's not her fault! Nor Mathias'! C'mon Ber, you know of all people know what's been happening. Both you and Lukas know her better than anyone!" Lukas nodded, "I'm not going to sit here and let you talk that much trash about her either Berwald. Unlike you, I want to help her rather than throw her under the bus all the time." Emilia was quiet so no one heard her move to the bedroom door until she knocked on the door.

Inside, Mathilde was changing out of her skating outfit and into some normal clothes. She couldn't help but overhear what they were saying and it only made her more reluctant to rejoin them. She was now dressed in a plain black T-shirt, skinny jeans, and a pair of fuzzy knee high boots just in case they decided to head out again. It didn't take the entire time she was in there but she stayed locked in her room so no one would see her crying. They were silent tears since she was never one for actually showing this side of her to anyone. The laughing, carefree persona she wore was the only part of her she ever wanted others to see so when she heard a knock at the door, Mathilde immediately dried her face and used a bit of makeup to hide the tear stains. She finally opened the door smiling and ruffling the Icelandish girl's hair as she walked passed her to everyone. "Lucky fer du, this walls are sound proof," she lied and faked a smile going to the kitchen area and opened the fridge. She pondered what to do before getting out a few ingredients and setting them on the counter. "There's some shops and things like that if ya wanna explore. I'll get dinner ready while du have fun. You're guests after all, ja?" Matthew was confused why she didn't want to go with them but seeing the look on Toni and Lukas' faces made him worry. "I-I'll stay with you eh. Y-You might need help after all oui?" Mathilde smiled faintly shaking her head but Toni beamed. "That's a great idea! If we need anything we can just call! We'll bring you something back okay?!" There was no room to argue as she grabbed Berwald by the wrist and rushed out the door, Emilia and Lukas just walking behind. Lukas stopped in the door and looked over his shoulder, "It's okay." She averted her eyes and nodded before he closed the door and left.

Now it was just Matthew and Mathilde. She had already started with a faint smile on her face and the throughout the entire time, she hadn't said a word except to tell him what to do and how to do it. Every time she had to look at him she only glanced at him for a few seconds before turning away from him. This wasn't the loud, sweet, confident, impulsive, and whatever else Dane he knew and fell for.

"I'm worried aboot you don't ya know.."

She froze but only briefly, "Don' know why. I'm perfectly fine."

He took both her hands and forced her to look at him, "Non, you're hiding something eh. What is it?"

She yanked her herself away which was what she was trying to avoid doing, "I'm. Fine."

He shook his head, this time grabbing her and pulling her to the couch before pushing her down to sit. Mathilde was in a bit of shock that he was so forceful all of a sudden and never really took into account that he had so much strength though he played hockey alongside her brother. She tried to get up only to be pushed down again and held in place. "Tell me." He was pleading and she could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but decided against it and shook her head slowly. Mattie sighed and straightened himself, "Then you give me no choice mon cher." She looked at him a bit confused tilting her head slightly to the side. He smirked taking her hand and pulled her up before wrapping the other arm around her waist and placing a soft kiss on her neck. She pulled away from him with a look of shock and confusion. "W-What was that for?!" He shrugged pulling her back to him smiling, "I like you eh. I have for awhile...I like seeing Mathilde happy don't ya know."She already heard Berwald mention it but the fact that Matthew himself told her was enough to make her almost completely speechless. Almost. Now she noticed the faint blush on the Canadian's face which made her smile and even laugh. "Oh min lille Canadier, if ya were gonna be embarrassed you probably shouldn't have done that ja?" she teased him before pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek nuzzling him. He hugged her back still blushing but this time from all the affection. "Tak, Matthew. Fer bein' here. An' if you really wanna know, I'm jus' a bit down that's all. I don' really like bein' blamed for things I can't take back and never meant to do and it jus' hurts to know they still hate me." She shrugged it of and was heading back to the food before Matthew caught her hand and hugged her from behind. "We'll go somewhere after we finish dinner okay eh?" She nodded beaming, not even bothering to ask for details.

The two finished making dinner and left a note for the others saying that they left and wouldn't be back for awhile. Mattie raced through the crowds of people that were out walking about to different outside vendors with a big bright smile on his face. He was half dragging and half leading the Dane until he stopped abruptly. "This is it eh! Come on!" Mathilde barely had time to catch her breath before he grabbed her hand yet again and raced down a hill to a simple wooden building with two floors. Around the door however were lights and a sign to the right that said 'Winter Wonderland: Where Snowy Dreams Come True.' Mattie turned to face her once they stopped in front of the door. She raised a brow looking about them before looking at him with confusion. "Here? Why here? What are ya plannin' Canadier?" Her tone was a bit accusative but Matthew just chuckled and shook his head, opening the door for her. Once she stepped in, she couldn't believe what she saw. It was decorated just like Santa's Workshop with toys everywhere. "Ho ho ho! Well hello there miss and welcome to my workshop! I heard from a special someone you never got a chance to ever visit me and had always wanted to. Well, here I am! Ho ho ho!" Mathilde laughed turning to and hugging the Canadian tightly. He hugged her back and mouthed a thank you to the Santa man who nodded smiling before walking off still laughing his jolly laugh. She pulled back smiling brighter than she ever had in awhile and it was thanks all thanks to him. "H-How did du know? I never told anyone that story..." Mattie just shrugged with his arms still around her waist and smiling. Just seeing how ecstatic she was made him even happier than he already was. Though he was still unsure about her feelings for him. They finally let go of each other and when they did, the Dane was gone and started looking at all the toys and trinkets that were about the store's first floor.

It was awhile before she led Mathew up the steps to the second floor which was colored in candy. Her eyes went wide as she slowly scanned the room. Her jaw had gone slack before she regained herself and went to the different counters and shelves. It was like watching a five year old who had never been to a candy store before. The only difference here was that Mathilde was definitely not five though she had never been to a candy nor a toy store before. They had spent a good hour before leaving with a giant bag of candy and two stuffed animals. One was a giant polar bear and the other a lion. There was a bench nearby so they sat and watched people pass them by, mainly couples holding hands or each other. Mathilde set the bag of candy down next to him and held the polar bear in her lap while humming a holiday tune so they weren't in complete silence. "U-Um...M-Mathilde?" 'This is the time to ask her eh. What are you waiting for?' was the self-encouraging thought that ran through his head when she stopped huming and smiled at him. His mouth went completely dry and it felt impossible to get the lump to get out of his throat but he still put on a brave face and continued, "D-D-D-D-D-Do you umm...l-l-like anyone eh?" Her smile only grew as she nodded, "Ja an' he's a sweetie too! He confessed to me some time ago an' before I could answer 'im, he made the cutest face an' then gave me a present." Not putting the pieces together, Mattie felt a bit heartbroken and he guessed it showed when she looked at him with a puzzled expression. "He must be great don't ya know..." he muttered hugging the lion tightly when it dawned on him. She had gotten a polar bear, _his_ favorite animal. He buried his face which was now red from embarrassment. She laughed taking his hand and standing. "Let's go ja?" He nodded grabbing the bag and stuffed animal before standing himself as they headed back.

When they did get back, the food they made was mostly gone and another note was left by the others saying they went back out. This meant they had the entire room to themselves or as long as the other four were gone. Mathilde made her way to the bedroom she was using and set the teddy bear down on the bed on the pillows before sitting on the edge of the bed and taking off her shoes. Mattie followed her but just stayed at the door hugging the lion as if it were a pet. She smiled patting the space next to herself which he took with no problem. Mathilde took the lion from him and placed it next to the polar bear before cupping his face in her hands and kissing him. Matthew blushed but slowly started to kiss back and even forced dominance by slipping his tongue into her mouth which had surprised and caught her off guard. Mathilde wasn't complaining though and enjoyed every second of it.

It was about an hour or so later when Matthew woke up. His vision was blurry and he had no idea whether or not he was in his room, or somewhere else. He looked over and reached at the night stand next to him and fumbled about until he felt the familiarity of his glasses. He put them on one handedly and started scanning the room. He was definitely not at home. So where was he? The Canadian attempted to sit up but felt a weight on his chest that ran down one half of his body which confused him. He looked down to see Mathilde's head resting on him and noticed she wasn't wearing a shirt or bra. Neither was he. Mattie laid back down and stared at the ceiling, unconsciously petting the sleeping blonde that was using him as a pillow. She shifted a bit, snuggling closer to him and wrapping her leg around his even more so than it was already. Thankfully the covers were covering both of them so even if someone did walk in, it wouldn't be that shocking of a scene. But why did it feel like she was naked? Why did it feel like he was too? Matthew was so confused until it hit him like a freight train going at top speed. He covered his face groaning quietly which caused Mathilde to finally wake and smile sleepily at him. "Du forgot what happened didn' du...," she asked sitting up and hugging her knees to herself with a giant smile plastered on her face. He had to admit, she was even prettier just having a blanket covering her while her back was exposed...Mattie shook his head to get his mind back to where it should be and sat up as well rubbing the back of his neck. "W-What time is it eh?" There was really no words he had for forgetting that they had done _that_ and fell asleep. Mathilde laughed pecking his lips before grabbing her phone and checking the time. "Time fer ya to meet back up with Al to go home it looks like." Eight fifteen. They said they'd be home by nine at the latest. "Oh maple...I-I have to go...I'd really like to stay though...I...This feels horrible eh.." He hid his face in his hands again feeling guilty for leaving her right after. He didn't want it to be a one night stand and wanted to just lay back down and go back to sleep with her in his arms, just as they were. The Dane just shrugged, the smile never leaving her face, "It's a'ight Canadier. I'd rather not have ya mom yellin' at ya. Besides, this won' be the las' time." She winked before throwing off the covers and standing and grabbing her clothes from the floor. Mattie could only stare at the her bare back and drool before he was snapped out of his own head again when his phone went off.

They left the room and headed back to the skating rink where they first met up earlier that day. Her hand was in his and even when they stopped walking, their hands were still together. Matthew was red from ear to ear still thinking about what just happened earlier while Mathilde was humming yet another tune and was swinging their hands back and forth, clearly happy with the day's events. "Hey Mattie?" He was startled a bit but smiled at her, "O-Oui amour?" A light pink dusted her cheeks as she let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Tak og glaedelig jul." He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close laughing a little, "I have no idea what that means eh." She just smiled and gently pressed her lips against his. Both of them heard snow crunching but didn't break apart until Al opened his big mouth. The Dane just rolled her eyes before kissing Mattie's cheek and whispering the translation as well as an extra message. "Thanks and Merry Christmas...I love you." He smiled softly at her whispering back. "Je t'aime trop.." She smiled having an idea of what he said and pecked his lips before heading off back to the lodge. MAttie sighed contently watching her leave before turning to his brother smiling. "Let's go eh. Arthur might get mad if we're late don't ya know."


End file.
